Un petit démon ne se dompte pas
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Lorsque l'on amène un Lovino turbulent en plein milieu d'un monastère de Chevaliers Teutoniques, et que Gilbert est la dernière solution pour le calmer et lui rendre sa foi, il peut se passer bien des choses...


Sifflotant, les mains dans les poches, Gilbert sillonnait le long couloir de la grande abbaye. Pas de bataille en vue, il s'ennuyait… et non, il ne perdait pas toutes celle qu'il faisait, n'importe quoi! Quelqu'un d'aussi awesome que lui ne perdait jamais! Et puis, en ce qui concerne les russes, c'était une exception, et puis il fait bien trop froid là-bas, les gens sont fous d'y habiter!

Gilbert sursauta en entendant des pas derrière lui, sorti de ses pensées. C'est qu'on entendait très bien, dans ces couloirs, avec l'écho! Serrant un peu les dents, il regarda autour de lui si une cachette se trouvait non loin. C'était plus facile d'en trouver à la forteresse de Malbork! C'était peut-être pour cela qu'on l'avait envoyé dans ce monastère à la place...? Méfiant, il regrda légèrement en arrière. Il en était sûr, c'était encore frère Hans ou frère Christoph qui le cherchait pour ses leçons de récitation! Il détestait cela, devoir apprendre la bible par cœur, apprendre des pages et des pages et passer des heures à cela. Et encore ce n'était rien comparé à quand on le laissait cloîtré dans la bibliothèque pour recopier toute la journée de lourds ouvrages en latin. Et passer la journée à prier à la chapelle n'était pas mieux. En tant que représentant des Chevaliers Teutoniques, bien sûr qu'il devait aimer cela et tout connaître, seulement c'était trop long! Pourquoi n'apprenait-il presque jamais à se battre?! Il était sûr qu'il avait ça dans le sang! Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne triomphait pas aux batailles si on ne lui apprenait pas…! Il voulait continuer d'avoir foi et de respecter Dieu de toute son âme, mais en agissant au lieu d'être enfermé dans ce monastère! Sans aucune distraction…

\- Frère Gilbert!

\- Gh!

L'albinos sursauta et alla se cacher derrière la première chose qu'il vit, c'est-à dire une colonne. Manque de bol, on le vit tout de même.

\- Frère Gilbert, que faites-vous donc…?

L'adolescent tourna doucement la tête vers l'homme qui se trouvait à sa droite.

\- Mon… Mon awesome moi regardait les fleurs du préau!

\- Mais il n'y en a pas… Il n'y en a jamais ici, il fait bien trop froid pour qu'il n'en pousse.

\- Et bien mon awesome moi les regardait tout de même! Que me voulez-vous?! Je ne vous suivrai pas pour encore apprendre des leçons!

Le chevalier teutonique soupira d'exaspération.

\- Non, frère Gilbert, cette fois-ci c'est quelque chose de très différent. Nous avons quelqu'un à vous présenter.

\- ...à me présenter?!

\- Oui. C'est un jeune garçon un peu moins âgé que vous. Il devient de plus en plus hérétique et refuse d'apprendre et de se convertir au catholicisme, nous te demandons donc de l'y aider.

\- Mais… pourquoi mon awesome moi?!

\- Vous êtes la personnification de notre ordre, frère Gilbert. C'est à vous que nous devons donc nous adresser.

\- Mais mon awesome moi sait encore bien moins de choses que vous! Pourquoi ne le demandez-vous pas plutôt au Père Supérieur?

\- Il… Il a déjà essayé…. et nous aussi…

\- Et ça n'a pas fonctionné?!

\- ...Ce garçon à du caractère. Il a envoyé frère Augustin à l'infirmerie en lui enfonçant une fourchette dans la main car il exigeait qu'on lui donne des tomates…

\- Des tomates?! Il est fou! Les pommes de terre sont bien mieux!

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Nous avons tout essayé, même le torturer un peu, il ne cédait pas, se débattait et nous insultait en criant qu'il n'avait que faire du Seigneur…

\- Quoi?! Mais c'est un disciple de Satan que vous avez là!

\- On dirait, oui… alors s'il vous plaît, frère Gilbert, vous êtes notre seul espoir à présent.

\- Bon, très bien! Et puis personne d'autre que mon awesome moi ne peut convertir un petit démon en ange, kesesese!

\- Vous ne direz sans doute pas cela lorsque vous le rencontrerez…

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, kesesese! Il se trouve où?

\- Suivez-moi, je vous y conduis.

Il lui obéit et marcha à sa suite, pour arriver quelques minutes plus tard dans la grande salle principale qui servait à donner le seul repas de la journée et aux grandes Messes occasionnelles. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs regarda tout autour, curieux avant d'entendre des cris et de voir un attroupement silencieux dans un coin de la salle. S'approchant, il vit un garçon, brun avec une grand mèche partant sur la droite, avec de grands yeux ambrés et hurlant des insultes en tapant sur la table. C'était cela le plus choquant en fait : il ne savait pas qu'une personne pouvait faire à elle seule autant de bruit, et jamais il n'en avait entendu autant de toute sa vie, sauf pendant les batailles. Il faut dire aussi que sa vie ici était plus que silencieuse à part les quelques voix qu'on entendait parfois et les chants religieux.

\- Voilà, c'est lui…

Gilbert ne l'écouta même pas et s'approcha encore, le regardant quand un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- Il est trop mignoooon!

\- Euh… frère Gilbert…?

\- Viens là~~! S'exclama-t-il en sautant sur le garçon et en allant le prendre dans ses bras, suscitant la surprise de l'assemblée.

L'italien ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu es trop adorable! Quel est ton nom?

\- Ça t'regarde pas, bordel! S'écria le brun en se débattant.

\- Hey! Calme-toi! Lui dit-il en le serrant plus.

\- Lâche-moi, putain!

\- Neeein, tu es trop mignon~~! Bava l'albinos en frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

L'italien continua de se débattre avant de finalement abandonner, voyant que ça ne servait à rien sauf à se faire plus compresser contre un corps qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

\- Mon awesome moi s'appelle Gilbert! Et toi?

\- Lovino, merde!

\- Il ne faut pas être vulgaire, et encore moins dans un monastère comme celui-ci! S'indigna un des moines.

\- Je parle comme je veux, bordel de merde! Alors relâchez-moi espèces de- mmpffrm!

\- Tais-toi...! Lui dit Gilbert en lui mettant la main sur la bouche. Tu fais trop de bruit!

Ceci ne fit que faire se débattre encore le petit italien.

\- Frère Gilbert, emmenez-le dans la bibliothèque et forcez-le à recopier la Bible jusqu'au lever du Soleil demain. Il faut refaire son éducation.

\- Bien, Commandeur!

\- Hors de question! Laissez-moi partir, bande d'imbéciles!

\- Allez, suis mon awesome moi Lovnio! Lui dit l'albinos sans l'écouter en le tirant en dehors de la pièce.

Alors que l'italien continuait de hurler, le Prussien le prit sur son épaule et l'emmena - non sans attirer le regard des autres moines - jusque dans la bibliothèque où il finit par arriver au bout d'un instant.

Regardant tout autour, le Balte chercha du regard un coin bien isolé de la grande salle.

\- Tiens, là-bas! Annonça-t-il en emmenant à une table entourée d'étagères remplies de livres son invité qui gonflait les joues.

Il poussa une chaise pour l'y assoir, non sans refaire crier l'autre.

\- J'peux m'assoir tout seul, merde!

\- Ja, ja, ça va..! Lui répondit l'albinos en allant lui chercher un exemplaire de la Bible ainsi qu'un livre vide et un crayon pour les lui mettre devant lui.

Il s'assit en face de lui et mis ses mains sur son menton en le regardant.

\- Vas-y, écris, et mon awesome moi te surveille!

\- Ouais, ouais...

La brun gonfla encore les joues et prit le crayon en ouvrant le grimoire au pages blanches.

Il commença sans attendre à marquer le papiers à grands coups fins. Mais il n'écrivait pas.

\- Tu fais quoi?

\- Rien, merde.

\- Si, tu dessines! Tu dessines qui? Ou quoi?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, putain!

\- Montre!

\- Va te faire foutre et laisse-moi!

\- Mon awesome moi veut voir!

\- No!

\- Pfff... tu n'es pas drôle...

\- Et toi, tu l'es peut-être, dans un endroit comme celui-ci?!

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Ce sont des préjugés, les moines et les hommes d'Église peuvent être très drôles parfois! Ce sont des hommes comme les autres, ils sont seulement au service de Dieu.

\- Ils ne sont pas "drôles" comme ça chez moi en tout cas...

\- C'est pour cela que tu as été envoyé ici?

\- Hmpf... ils me détèstent tous de toutes façons! Tout le monde préfère mon stupide petit frère... ils ont juste voulu se débarasser de moi et de mon Royaume!

\- Mon awesome moi est sûr que tu es bien meilleur que lui, et dans tous les domaines!

\- Tu ne dirais pas cela si tu le rencontrais...

\- Eh bien, alors, mon awesome moi te promet de toujours te préférer à lui et te privilégier, kesesese! Et puis tu es si adorable, il n'est pas possible d'être plus mignon que toi!

\- N-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi..! Bégaya le brun en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

\- C'est la vérité!

\- Hmpf..!

\- ...Hey, mais c'est mon awesome moi que tu dessines!

\- Gh! P-Pas du tout!

\- Mais si! Donne! S'exclama le garçon aux yeux couleur de sang en lui prenant le livre. C'est awesome! C'est super bien fait...

\- Hmf! G... Grazie mille...

\- Mon awesome moi n'a vraiment jamais rien vu d'aussi beau...

\- Laisse-moi finir un truc, merde, lui dit-il en lui reprenant le livre et en griffonant rapidement en bas de la page.

\- Enfin, si, il y a une chose qui est plus belle que ton dessin... lui dit-il en lui souriant doucement.

\- Et c'est quoi!?

\- Moi!

\- Pfff... mais oui...

\- Et toi aussi, presque autant!

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas vrai... marmonna le plus âgé en rougissant encore plus.

\- Si! Et, dis, qu'as-tu écrit? Demanda le Prussien en lui reprenant le livre des mains.

A peine ce dernier eût-il regardé la feuille que l'italien se leva d'un coup vif et courut jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Attends! Où vas-tu?!

Sans répondre, le brun continua de fuir jusqu'à sortir du monastère, suivi par l'albinos qui ne voualit pas le lâcher.

Puis, alors qu'il venait de passer la Grande Porte, il s'arrêta. Et il se tourna en arrière.

\- Tu veux... déjà partir...? Demanda Gilbert un brin essouflé.

\- S... Si... je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici!

\- Mais... tu vas mourir de froid si tu pars comme ça!

\- Je suis bien plus tenace que j'en ai l'air, putain!

\- Alors... puisse Dieu t'aider à survivre et à te donner du bonheur dans ta vie future.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de Dieu pour cela.

\- Mon... mon awesome moi voulait vraiment que tu restes ici avec lui... je crois bien que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi!

Lovino ouvrit grand les yeux en devenant rouge pivoine.

\- Et... Et alors... marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

\- Alors, reste ici avec mon awesome moi, je t'en supplie!

L'italien gonfla un peu les joues et vint se mettre en fasse de lui, non sans sentir ses rougeurs se redoubler.

\- Primo, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de rester cloîtré ici, et deuzio, je... je te reverrai un jour. Promis.

Gilbert n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le Sicilien déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de rapidement se détacher pour se remettre à courir pour partir au loin.

Le Chevalier Teutonique le regarda disparaître petit à petit, ne détachant pas son regard du petit corps qui s'éloignait à l'horizon de la plaine.

* * *

Une mine triste sur le visage, Gilbert marchait vers sa chambre, fixant la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains, avant de se faire interpeller.

\- Frère Gilbert! Ah, enfin, je vous trouve! Nous vous cherchions partout, vous n'étiez plus dans la bibliothèque et les livres étaient encore ouverts sur la table, nous crûtes qu'il vous fusse arrivé malheur!

\- N... Nein, mon awesome moi va bien...

\- Et le Sicilien, où est-il?

\- Il est parti.

\- Pardon?!

\- Mon awesome moi s'excuse, il s'est enfui et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le lui en empêcher...

\- Oh, mon Dieu... mais c'est très grave, nos frères de Naples nous l'avaient confié! Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, qu'allons-nous faire...? Enfin, calmons-nous un peu...

\- Ce n'est rien, laissons-le partir. Nous avons des choses bien plus importantes que la foi de ce garçon à régler. Comme les Russes et les Polonais, par exemple!

Et il rentra dans sa chambre, refermant sa porte sans laisser le temps à l'autre homme de répondre.

Se couchant sur son lit, il fixa inlassablement le dessin qu'il avait devant les yeux, sous lequel était écrit _"Si, t'es peut-être beau, bastardo."_ D'ailleurs, que signifiait "bastardo"..? Un surnom mignon, peut-être~! Et suivi de la signature de l'artiste.

Lovino Vargas... C'était sûr, un jour, il le reverra. Il fera tout pour.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
